Um Ultimo Suspiro: Meu Pôrdosol
by Lo Higurashi
Summary: Amor. Um sentimento que nos aquece, nos machuca, nos traz alegrias. Um sentimento que nos faz sacrificar tudo, até nossas vidas. Era ele que movia InuYasha, ao ver Kagome sofrendo por suas proprias maos. do que o hanyou seria capaz para salva-la?oneshot


Finalmente, eu havia caído. Finalmente, eu admitia que tinha perdido. A minha visão se tornava cada vez mais escura, e não tinha como ignorar a dor agonizante no meu peito. Estava prestes a fechar os olhos pra sempre quando eu vi uma luz se aproximando, se tornando cada vez mais forte. Dei um sorriso fraco e triste, pois eu conhecia bem aquela luz, e pensar que era a ultima vez que eu a veria doía mais que qualquer ferida. Saber que nunca mais teria o sorriso de Kagome comigo era uma coisa que eu não conseguia imaginar.

- InuYasha... – ouvi a voz dela me chamar, mas parecia tão longe. Eu conseguia vê-la, mesmo com a visão embaçada, mas não conseguia ver a expressão em seus olhos, a falta de forças não me permitia. Mesmo assim, alguma coisa me dizia que eles expressavam a única coisa que faltava nos meus, a única coisa que pra mim importava: _vida._

-------------------OoO---------------------

- Acabou... – uma garota adolescente deixou escapar por seus lábios, soltando o arco e as flechas. Ajoelhou-se, sorrindo consigo mesma, aliviada. Cansada, ferida, mas aliviada. Naraku se fora! Naraku finalmente não era mais uma ameaça! E ela tinha sobrevivido. Seus amigos tinham sobrevivido. E o mais importante: InuYasha tinha sobrevivido!

Levantou o olhar, à procura do hanyou. Quando o viu, sorriu, aproximando-se lentamente. Mas... Alguma coisa estava errada. Ele podia estar muito ferido e ajoelhado, mas ainda assim tinha condições de se levantar.

- I-InuYasha? – Kagome chamou com a voz se tornando preocupada, desejando mentalmente pra que tudo realmente tivesse acabado. Ouviu uma risada. Baixa, maligna, perigosa... Naraku? Não, não poderia ser, não era! Então... InuYasha! Observou-o com atenção, desejando mais do que nunca que aquela risada fosse só a sua cabeça, por culpa da exaustão, trauma, qualquer coisa! Ele continuava ajoelhado, mas agora levantara a cabeça em sua direção.

-------------------OoO--------------

Os olhos dourados que eu tanto amava agora se revelavam vermelhos, furiosos, sedentos de sangue. Mas, lá no fundo daquele olhar tão assassino, tão diferente do que eu estava acostumada, eu sabia que existia um InuYasha tentando lutar contra tudo aquilo, um InuYasha que nunca machucaria um humano, que protegia seus amigos. O InuYasha que eu amava. Eu não sabia como tudo aquilo tinha acontecido, ele ainda tinha a Tessaiga embainhada na sua cintura. Eu não sabia o porquê. Eu só sabia que queria meus olhos dourados de volta.

- Senta – falei com a voz fraca e tremida, era como eu soubesse que não daria certo. E não deu. Olhei mais atentamente para o pescoço dele e o kotodama não estava ali. Algumas contas se espalhavam pelo chão e um único sentimento se fixava na minha cabeça: medo. De não conseguir ajudá-lo, de perdê-lo. Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes. Eu confiava nele, eu sabia que ele era forte, que ele podia lutar contra aquilo. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Tinha alguma coisa diferente... Como? Como era possível? Ninguém deveria ser capaz de tirar o kotodama! Poderia ter sido Naraku? Ele conseguira destruí-lo e machucar InuYasha a ponto dos instintos dele tomarem conta do corpo, mesmo com a Tessaiga? Era tudo aquilo parte de um plano sujo?

----------------------OoO----------------------

Um grito agonizante tirou a garota de seus pensamentos. InuYasha estava ajoelhado, tentando impedir o monstro dentro de si de se mover. O sofrimento era visível nos seus gritos, nos seus punhos cerrados com tanta força que as suas próprias garras começavam a cortar as mãos e no vermelho dos olhos, alternando as cores, ora mais intenso, ora mais pálido.

- Não... – Kagome sussurrou, observando de longe, paralisada. Não conseguia se mover, apenas via que o demônio vencia a difícil luta que era travada no corpo do simples hanyou. Ele se levantou lentamente, como se tivesse pesos nos pés que o impedia de andar. Aquela cena foi suficiente para que Kagome acordasse.

Nenhuma palavra conseguiu morrer longe dos lábios da garota, enquanto ela corria desesperada. Nenhuma lagrima rolou. A atenção de todo o corpo voltava-se para aqueles passos inconscientes, àquela vaga tentativa de lutar contra algo mais forte que ela, algo que talvez não lhe dissesse respeito. Mas era algo em que acreditava, era algo pelo que valia a pena lutar.

Seus corpos se chocaram em algo que era mais que um simples e carinhoso abraço. Era um ultimo suspiro, uma ultima tentativa doentia de mudar aquela forma que não pertencia à pessoa na sua frente.

"Esses olhos... Não são seus InuYasha!" Kagome pensou segurando com força a veste vermelha do hanyou, as lagrimas retidas na corrida encharcando seu rosto angelical. Aquele sentimento de que algo estava errado continuava invadindo o seu coração, se alojando lá com todas e tirando-lhe todas as forças, todas as que ela precisava para salvá-lo. Ela sabia, ou melhor, sentia, que ele também queria abraçá-la da mesma forma, afagar seus cabelos e dizer que ia protegê-la. Porem, não sentia que a resistência aumentava, que os instintos se acalmavam, como das outras vezes.

Ainda abraçada a ele, levantou a cabeça rezando, pedindo para as estrelas, para o destino que aquele olhar vermelho estivesse empalidecendo e tornando-se dourado novamente. Mal teve tempo de olhá-lo direito, sentiu uma mão forte agarrando seu pescoço e deixando-a a centímetros do chão. Não, os olhos não estavam dourados. Ainda assim, a esperança de revê-los permanecia a mesma. Se a sua vida custasse para manter aquele olhar dourado para sempre no mundo, não era um preço tão alto a pagar. Afinal, não era a única que via ali todas as coisas belas existentes no mundo. E ela não podia egoísta o suficiente para deixar o mundo sem um pôr-do-sol de outono, sem as estrelas numa noite fria...

- Eu... Acredito em você... InuYasha – disse com dificuldade. Palavras sinceras, mas que não passaram de singelos sussurros deixados ao vento.

-------------OoO------------

"Eu acredito em você" Aquelas palavras tão fracas bateram em mim com uma força que seria capaz de me derrubar. Dentro da masmorra sem paredes onde eu estava preso, eu via mãos que não podiam ser as minhas machucarem o que tinha de mais precioso.

"Eu acredito em você... Eu acredito em você..." essas palavras pareciam ecoar sem parar na minha mente enevoada, que no exato segundo que eu as ouvia parecia clarear, para se cobrir de brumas no segundo seguinte.

A única coisa nítida era a cara de dor de Kagome, a tentativa frustrada de buscar ar, enquanto aquela mão, que um dia segurou na dela com tanto afeto, apertava sua garganta com cada vez mais força e brutalidade.

Enquanto isso, minha mente se tornava clara por um segundo. Um segundo era suficiente para que eu a salvasse. Afinal, a minha vida não era um preço tão alto a pagar para que aqueles olhos azuis continuassem a brilhar. Eu não era o único que via ali todas as coisas belas do mundo. Eu só sabia que não podia deixar esse mundo sem o céu de uma tarde quente de primavera ou uma noite de lua cheia. Um segundo era suficiente.

-------------OoO------------

O ar já não lhe chegava direito nos pulmões. Sua garganta doía a ponto de parecer explodir e agora pequenos filetes de sangue, causados pelas garras de InuYasha escorriam lentamente.

"Eu só queria..." pensando fechando os olhos e concluindo o pensamento em palavras:

- Ver seus olhos... Uma ultima vez...

Mal terminara de dizer isso e sentiu que InuYasha a soltara. Caiu ajoelhada no chão e levantou a cabeça para observar os olhos do hanyou, sentindo um fio de esperança voltar a tecer em seu coração. Um relâmpago dourado passou pelo mar vermelho que tomava conta de seus olhos. Era um olhar diferente. Continuava tendo aquele brilho confiante, mas também levava um brilho de despedida, o brilho de uma dor diferente da que ela jamais sentira. Era como se ele tivesse se esquecido de seus defeitos, agora todas as suas qualidades predominavam, naquele ultimo segundo.

---------------OoO-----------

Foi aí que eu percebi o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

- InuYasha, não!- gritei sentindo as lagrimas intermináveis atingirem meus olhos mais uma vez, enquanto eu o via desembainhar a Tessaiga e atravessar o próprio peito com ela. Um movimento rápido, mas que aos meus olhos duraram horas. Era isso que ele queria, por não se achar mais capaz de me proteger, proteger-me dele mesmo. E InuYasha sempre acabava conseguindo o que queria no final das contas.

Observei cada segundo, que levava minutos pra passar, cada cena com um mar de lagrimas. Ele soltando a Tessaiga, deitando no chão, finalmente derrotado. Eu queria odiá-lo por ter feito aquilo, por acreditar que eu estaria melhor sem ele, mas não conseguia. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era vê-lo fechar os olhos e tentar controlar a vontade de fechar os meus.

Engatinhei até ele e vi que seus olhos tinham voltado ao normal.

- InuYasha... – sussurrei. Ele fazia um grande esforço para olhar nos meus olhos, mas não conseguia. A única coisa com que eu me importava, a única coisa que eu queria ver nos olhos dele, era justamente o que parecia escorrer: _vida._

- Você esta bem – ouvi-o dizer com uma voz cansada, mas ao mesmo tempo, uma voz que parecia ter finalmente conseguido o que queria, uma voz de alguém que agora se sentia no direito de descansar – Você finalmente esta a salvo...

- Não... Preciso de você para estar a salvo! – eu disse me deitando no peito dele e soluçando compulsivamente. Senti o braço dele envolvendo meus ombros e me apertando contra ele – Não me deixe sozinha, por favor... O que eu vou fazer sem você?

Ele não me respondeu... Acho que nem precisava. Aquele abraço tornara as palavras superficiais. Eu sentia que seu corpo se tornava gelado e quase não ouvia as batidas do seu coração. Mesmo sabendo que nem mais um olhar eu receberia, que nenhuma outra palavra seria trocada, eu não queria sair daquele abraço. Nosso ultimo abraço. Nosso mais sincero abraço. Ouvi dizer por aí que o amor é capaz de quebrar as mais fortes barreiras. Ouvi também que nada que é dourado fica...

---------------------OoO----------------------

**Ta!!! Antes q vcs me kebrem de porrada, deixa eu dizer que esse eh desafio de um fórum aew... eu axo... hsuiahsuiahsia intaum, vou explicar a morte do Inu T.T**

**Bom eu pensei... o amor não saum soh coisas bouas, maix tbm saum mtos sofrimentos pros dois lados e os dois lados não kerendo q o outro sofra... **

**Intaum, como vocês viram na fic, nenhum dos dois se importa de se sacrificar pelo o outro... axo q eh isso q o amor tbm eh, eh vc se sacrificar para ver kem vc ama bem e feliz... eh um motivo mto nobre, eu axo q isso eh a maior prova de amor q existe: provar q vc se sacrificaria... **

**Eu jah tive um grande amor na minha vida e me sacrifikei mto por esse amor... e axo q msm q eu soubesse q as coisas terminariam mal, eu teria feito e sofrido tudo de novo, pq o amor ta sempre acompanhado da esperança.... **

**ta, c eu continuar eu vou xorar, intaum, nessa fic eu tbm vo lembra q o amor eh a coisa maix bela desse mundo! As vzs eu, e axo q mtas outras pessoas tbm, paro e penso "de q vale a pena todas as coisas desse mundo, c o amor, o sentimento maix lindo desse mundo, dói tanto?" **

**e me responderam q era pq a gnt aprende com as nossas dores... **

**Eu jah sofri mto msm por amor, maix do q mta gnt maix velha q eu, isso eu posso afirmar com modéstia... **

**maix axo q tudo isso eh um desabafinhu e um pedido: não importa qtas vzs vcs kebrem a cara, c cortem, c maxukem pelo amor... ele sempre vale a pena!!!!**

**É isso... c gostarem comentem!!!! E se não gostarem tbm!!! **

**Antes q eu me skcça, agradecimentos a Bianca Himura, q revisou pra mim!!!! Beijos especiais moçada!!!**


End file.
